Chance
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: RussellXEd For Sanda427 Ed comes back after the CoS and tries to find Russell... Rated T for Fletcher...haha! just kidding...


**Hello All!**

**This is dedicated to Sanda427, cuz she won a contest of ours...**

**so i started this in March...yeah...that long ago...i finished writing early May...didn't finish typing till five minures ago...(in my defense it was 25 pages of small handwriting...and my computer pretty much deleted half of it ...(stupid piece of junk!)**

**So i messed up on what really happened in episode 49...so...heh, heh...i apologize but i hope you'll like it!**

**SO this is Russell and Ed**

**Hope you like!**

**Al and I stood side by side staring at the large entrance to the Gate above our heads. The Gate that separated the alchemic world of Amestris to this strange world, full of war and such extreme racism.**

**"Brother," Al turned to me, uncertainty filling his dark brown eyes. "How are we supposed to destroy it?"**

**I looked back to the wide arched ceiling, the Gate floating in the center of it, in midair; glowing a bright, beautiful fluorescent yellow.**

**Sighing softly I turned to Al again.**

**"We'll have to go inside it to destroy it. There's no alchemy here." I glanced backwards as I heard a movement behind me. Seeing the Nazi Hughes glancing from the Gate, to us, to the Gate-deformed airship; and back in astonishment.**

**"And we'll have to do it quickly, these people are very superstitious," I explained hurriedly as I lead Al to a ladder just behind the now mis-shappened ship.**

**We continued to climb; higher and higher. Once I figured we were a reasonable distance above the Gate I stopped climbing.**

**"Hey, you two get down from there!"**

**Looking down at Al, and seeing him staring back up at me, ready to follow me into the Gate.**

**I looked back at Hughes one last time; he was trying to make his way over to us, I waved down at him, smirking cockily.**

**Then I leaned my body close to the bars of the cool metallic ladder, before pushing myself away from the bars and down into the awaiting bright, golden abyss.**

**Al was right behind me, grabbing onto my hand, holding it tightly as we fell. Dark little arms meeting us and dragging us into the Gate.**

**We landed harshly on the glowing white plane, lying before the inner Gate.**

**"Here we go Al," I turned to look at him as we stood up; clapping our hands together. "I don't know what will happen to us from here on out Al..." I warned, trailing off; my voice breaking at the end.**

**Al nodded dutifully, "I know, Brother."**

**We turned toward the inner Gateway in sync.**

_**"You better come back alive!"**_

**The voice that rang through my head, I had not heard in years.**

_**'I'm sorry Russell,'**_** I thought towards the voice, as Al and I ran for the Gate. **_**'I'm not sure if I can keep that promise anymore.'**_

**Our outstretched hands barely touched the elaborately engraved black doors, when light came erupting from it immediately. Large chunks of the Gate came flying past us.**

**Closing my eyes and putting my arms defensively in front of my face. I heard Al call out to me before I looked up; seeing part of the door flying toward my head.**

**"Shit."**

…**.**

**I woke up in a poorly lit room, with buzzing fluorescent lights. My head throbbing horribly.**

**Lifting my hand up to my head as I sat up slowly to avoid a head rush. Feeling coarse bandages wrapped tight around my scalp.**

**A young blond, with their hair pinned up with a clip; in military uniform entered the room, their back to me,**

**"I see you're awake now Edward." I immediately recognized the voice of the now promoted Colonel Riza Hawkeye, as she turned toward me.**

**I blinked in confusion looking around and realizing exactly where I was; back in Amestris.**

**"Where's Al?"**

**Riza looked at me, her eyes softening from the cool look she had, but a few moments before, and nodding toward the door she had just came through.**

**"He's fine; he's the one who brought you to us."**

**"You've been out of it for a day, Elric," the cocky voice of my superior interrupted the Colonel.**

**Looking just as he had when I'd seen him last…a day ago…**

**The General walked toward us. Hawkeye's glare returned as he continued to walk to me.**

**"Roy stop, you can ask him some other time! He just woke up!"**

**"Better now, when he'll be more truthful, than later," His eye staring deep into my eyes, his eye patch scrunched up as he frowned before asking. "I've come here now to ask you Edward, do you wish to continue in the military?"**

**He extended his hand toward me.**

**My eyes widened as I saw what was in his palm.**

**Glinting in the sunlight from the window, in insignia of a lion with wreaths on either side of it.**

**"I," I adverted my unsure what I wanted, thinking it over.**

**"I supposed you people have been utterly **_**useless**_** without me, and you'll need someone who's a 'natural' at alchemy to fix up this place…" I sighed trailing off. Leaving Mustang and Hawkeye leaning closer in suspense.**

**I smirked at them both, "Sign me up!"**

The obnoxiously loud sound of the trains whistle pierced the air, cutting though my memories.

I jumped off the bench I'd been waiting for the past hour, and sprinted toward the train.

I boarded the train at the empty station of Risembool. Walked until I found a car that had nearly no one inside of it.

After visiting my brother, Al and sister-in-law Winry; I had gotten a call from Mustang to go on the next train to the now re-booming town of Xenotime.

I had hung around in Risembool for a year or so under the watchful eyes of the Rockbells that not even Mustang dared to challenge.

After a year Alphonse proposed to Winry, and their wedding was beautiful and went off without a hitch.

Once they married I went to Central to give them space, finally able to go back to work. There I spent my time running on little missions and jobs for the General.

And I had only just, after two years; managed to get some time off to go and visit them both. And I can be honest and say that the place that has always felt like a second home to me, never felt more foreign.

Sure, now that Al was with Winry all the time and was permanent staying in Risembool, I had no one to travel with or talk to…It gave me more time to think. More time to think about Russell and my feelings toward him…and why he said what he had last I'd seen him…and why the _hell_ couldn't I pick up my courage and go and ask him!

Watching the scenery change drastically before my eyes. I thought of Xenotime.

When I had left the town six years ago they had still been recovering from the loss of gold and sudden loss of farms due to the drastic change of weather, resulting in them being a small little forestry town in the middle of Western desert.

Now however their economy has grown at an alarming rate over the past four years, at least that what Mustang told me. And he hasn't had the time or the people to send out to examine their wealth. And seeing as how I've been doing errands for Mustang, he decided I was the one for this specific job.

Xenotime. It's the place I first met Russell. Though we were certainly _not_ very friendly to each other.

I felt I had made a friend, someone I could rely on. And I truly could. He came through for me three years ago, when I needed to know where these damn Homunculi were keeping Al.

**He and his brother came to me, found me at the perfect time. When I saw them it looked like they had gone through hell and back. Hair tousled messily, dark bags under both of their clear blue eyes; dirt smudged on their faces and clothes.**

**I stared in amazement at them. Truly not expecting to see them in my darkest hour.**

**In the deserted street, at the time I had wanted nothing more than to throw myself at Russell and be held by him in desperate need of comfort. Because even then, I knew everything was going to end. Some people were going to live, others would die. People I loved would be hurt in someway or another.**

**I knew the chance I would be back to tell Russell how I felt towards him was slim, hell it was nearly nonexistent.**

**Instead I just stood strong, questioning their presence.**

**After hearing about what the blonds had learned from their late fathers' research journal; a seemingly impossible thing! A whole city underground? And the fact that Central was built overtop of it!**

**Following them quietly as they lead me to an old, broken building.**

**Holes allowed the setting sunlight to filter through the stain glass windows, and walls. The old, dark wooden flooring turning colors from the intricate yet broken stain glass windows. Pews tipped over, some looked a bit charred.**

**At the front of the church there stood an alter. Nothing truly special about it. It was wooden, like much of the other décor in the room. However, it wasn't ruined in anyway. In fact it looked suspiciously new.**

**"So from what we've read," Russell began as he walked up to the alter, "All we have to do is this," placing his hand on to one of the strange engraved symbols, closing his eyes as he focused.**

**Alchemic light shown from his hand and the alter transformed into a doorway, with stairs descending downward.**

**"And this will happen," Russell sounded smug and confident, but his eyes betrayed his concerns and worries.**

**I held the book in my hands, looking down at it. Seeing the instructions from where I'd have to go after this doorway.**

**"Well, we'll want to head out now, won't we Brother?" Fletcher questioned walking up to us….Wait, no walking past us to the alchemy made door.**

**I grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from stepping on to the first step downward. Earning me a questioning stare from the elder Tringham. **

"**Edward, what's going on?"**

**"That's what I'm wondering." I replied quickly glancing from one blond to the other.**

**"Ed, we're coming with you! You'll need help to rescue Al!"**

**My eyes widened, touched by their fearlessness and thoughtfulness. Closing my eyes I shook my head slowly.**

**"No, I can't have you two down there. I can handle it. There's no need for you two to endanger yourselves, I-"**

**"Are you stupid Elric?" Russell shouted at me, his eyes flashing furiously. "You just don't like to admit when you need help! You need us Ed!" Russell grabbed my shoulders, shaking me roughly.**

**Biting my lip I pulled myself from his grasp, still shaking my head 'no'.**

**"This is something I need to do. You understand, right?" Staring into his bright, sky blue eyes, it was so unnaturally easy to get lost in them.**

**Of course Russell knew what I was talking about. He had decided to help Xenotime return to it's golden days. And he wanted to do it himself after all he believed it was his fault the people were sick.**

**He nodded grimly, looking away, glowering at the ground.**

**Fletcher backed away from us, looking sad and repressed.**

**Russell walked with me to the stairs, eyes set on the floor, biting his lower lip harshly; clearly unable to look at me.**

**I couldn't stop from staring at him. The last time I would see him; of that I was practically sure. I had to engrave him into my mind. The dark green of his trousers he always wore. The way his loose button up shirt had its first two buttons undone, and the way it hung form his strong frame. His light, bright, lemon blond hair, so much fairer than mine; cut short and hanging over his right eye.**

**His now cloudy and darkening blue eyes, holding grave anticipation of what would undoubtedly come to pass.**

**I sighed, turning my head sorrowfully from him, beginning to descend.**

**As I stepped carefully down to tenth step, Russell's voice echoed down the dark corridor.**

**"Just come back…Just come back alive!"**

**I barely paused, the hidden anguish in his voice stung me deeply. I winced as I continued down the seemingly endless flight of stairs.**

The trains whistle startled me from my thoughts again. My eyes flying open in surprise.

Blinking tiredly as the train came to a stumbling halt. I sighed heavily as I adjusted my old red travelers' cloak. Gathering my few belongings; really just consisting of my small and light traveling trunk. The trunk holding my precious old alchemy notebook. A few changes of clothes, as well as my newer brown cloak from the other world, and my old leather clothing.

I hurried to the door and jumped off the train, walking though the station quickly to avoid the rush of people getting off the train to buy and sell wares. As I got out side of the station I sniffed the air around me as a citrusy scent filled the air heavily.

I glanced around. I knew so few people in this town. And the fact that it was currently midday and _very_ crowded due to new items being sold, which made it even harder for me to even try to recognize anyone…

…And _no_ it not due to my height!

I have grown several inches teller during my time in Munich, now I'm just about a head shorter than Havoc!

Thinking about my height sensitivity made me think back to Russell. First time we met, he insulted me purposefully and had given me a swollen cheek that hurt like a bitch.

I was shoved from my thoughts as someone pushed me from behind. Causing me to fall down two or three stairs that lead to the street. Ending with me nearly falling onto a cart with young, ready to be planted trees nestled inside.

"Oh my! Are you okay sir?" A young, still maturing voice stood out from the babble of the crowd.

I dusted off my brown slacks and vest, my white button up protected from the dusty ground due to both the vest and my red coat.

"Yeah," I huffed turning to meet the person who assumably owned the cart, "_Some_ people should watch where they are going!" I continued to grumble angrily for a moment until I heard the man gasp.

"Edward?"

At first glance I saw a bright blond teenager at most. Wearing green pants and something green around his head, holding the car loosely in his hands.

Second glance however; the teen was blond, wearing green overalls, one strap hanging off his shoulder. White T-shirt underneath. The odd green object around his head, a hat. And his eye an unmistakable silvery blue. It was Fletcher Tringham.

And quite unfortunately for me….he was exactly my height.

"F-Fletcher? No way!"

"We thought you were dead!"

We both shouted at the same exact time, pointing ridiculously at the other. After a moment of our realization we dropped our accusing fingers and laughed.

I was taken back by the sudden glomp I received from the boy five years my junior.

"It's really you Ed!" He laughed loudly pulling away from me.

Glancing around I asked, "Where's you brother?" Confused as I knew they were often together.

"Huh? Oh, Russell! Right, he now works at the clinic," he stated happily.

My mouth dropped in shock.

"You're brother's a doctor?"

Fletcher had gone back to the front of his cart. He looked back and began to laugh at my dazed cross-eyed expression. "No Ed," he spoke as if he were talking to a five year old, "Well, not really."

He seemed confused himself.

"What do you mean? What does he do there? Flirt with the nurses and the ladies who come in?" I hid my wince by walking up to Fletcher. It hurt to admit to myself that Russell had probably forgotten about me…not that we really had a relationship, but still.

"No, no nothing like that!" Fletcher waved frantically before grabbing hold of the cart again and beginning to pull it along with him. I followed beside him. "Russell works in the back with medicinal plants and herbs making medicine. He has been looking into a cure for the affects of the toxic gas from the Red Water. He's been at it since you were here last!"

He grew a bit quieter as he continued, his voice hard to hear over the crowd.

"That's when we found out about that entrance in the old abandoned church…"

I bit my lip and looked away to the side, deciding to redirect the subject.

"So has Russell found a cure?"

Perking right back up he beamed, "Of course, he found it about a year after you disappeared. The townspeople from then on have pretty much forgiven us for forging your identity. Since then I've helped restart several lemon farms!"

_'So __**that's**__ the tangy scent in the air!'_

"That's wonderful Fletcher, so is that why you have this cart?" Not at all faking my enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I just have to run this over to Belsio's place in a bit, you remember him, right?"

I thought back for a minute, concentrating hard on the name, trying to bring a face to it. Sun tanned skin from working in the fields all day. Dark caring eyes, hair sweeping over them in black waves.

"Uh, yeah. I remember him. His niece's name was, uh Liza right?"

Fletcher flushed and looked back down to the road in front of him, narrowly missing a woman who had boxes towering over her head from a day of shopping.

"N-no, i-it's Elisa," he corrected rather flustered.

A strong overly pronounced smirk grew to great proportions on my face. I hadn't smirked like this in _years._

"So somebody likes another somebody's niece, eh?"

Fletcher jumped, a blush flooding his face quickly.

"Um, w-we're dating…w-we…well I'm working up the money her ring."

My eyes widened and I stopped dead for a moment. Before I ran in front of Fletcher and the cart and hugged him like I had hugged Al before he proposed to Winry.

" Congratulations Fletcher."

"Thanks Ed," The young blond took back the cart and I followed him again. "I'm actually meeting her at Belsio's for an early dinner, but I'll drop you off at the clinic so you can see Brother!"

I smiled faintly, thinking onto the fact that even Fletcher now was getting married…and I hadn't even had my _first _kiss yet…

I had fallen slightly behind the cart, and suddenly ran into the wheel. Biting back a curse I jumped on my automail leg for a minute.

"Oh, sorry Edward," Fletcher scratched the back of his head. "Well, we're here!"

I looked up to the building we had stopped at.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," I gulped as I started up the few steps to the clinic.

_'You'll be fine Edward!'_ I tried in vain to reassure myself. _'You can just go in and say hi and…and…'_ My thoughts trailed south as I imagined myself kissing him needily.

Shaking my head and feeling myself redden greatly.

I opened the door and stepped into the now seemingly oversized and empty waiting room. I thought back to when the room was full of the young and old of the town, when they were all hacking horribly; waiting for some form of unsuccessful treatment.

_'Russell you really __**have**__ done it,'_ I was so happy and proud for him, as I continued out of the waiting room and down a long corridor with many doors.

All the doors were closed and I knew I'd feel rather intrusive if I just walked into all of them.

A bright light came from the crack under the door to the right of me. It seemed to sparkle with electricity before disappearing completely.

_'Alchemy?'_ I questioned before belatedly realizing _this_ was the door Russell was behind.

I slowly pushed the door open; the slight creaking sound it made went unnoticed by Russell. He was solely focused on a small potted plant that sat on an examination table.

"Heh, never pictured you to be a doctor," I whispered softly into the quiet room.

Russell stiffened before spinning around quickly. I watched him with anticipation, desperately needing to see his bright silver blue eyes.

Instead all I saw was the floor.

I blinked slowly over coming my shock. Pain suddenly radiated from my right cheek. A large alchemically enhanced branch from a near by tree just over my head.

"Who the hell are you? You can't just walk into any room like that!"

Sitting up slowly, while nursing my throbbing cheek that was already beginning to swell a bit. "Geez, this reminds me _so_ much of our first meeting…it must be déjà vu."

Russell stomped over to me. The branch blocking our view of each other. A brief flash of alchemy and I was staring up into icy blue eyes.

However the moment our eyes locked, his widened and the ice in his eyes began to thaw.

I gulped unsure of what to say and yet unable to break away from his gaze. I felt kind of awkward in the mildly suggestive position I'd fallen into; on my back, knees apart and kept up only by my elbows.

"E-Edward?"

Next thing I knew my back slammed back down onto the ground as a sudden extra weight was added, and my support buckled. Arms wound their way tight around me.

Blinking slowly trying to process the sight of Russell practically laying on me, his lemon blond hair all I could see; as his head was snug in the crook of my neck.

"Uh, Russell?" I was beyond shocked at his sudden out of character display of affection.

The moment I spoke, Russell stiffened as he slowly leaned away from me.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me…" He trailed off as he offered his hand and pulled me up.

I stared up into his eyes, then smiled as I realized I was _still_ a head shorter than him. Laughing a bit out loud, causing him to look at me before down casting his eyes.

Putting a hand on his shoulder I shook my head.

"Its fine Russell, it's just," I sighed as I looked into his eyes again, "You're still taller than me."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head, I joined him. He stopped suddenly eyes narrowing into slits as he the proceeded to glare at me. "What have you been doing? _Where _have you been?" Russell demanded.

I stared up in shock at his sudden mood change and stumbled for words.

"W-well for the past year or so I've been running all these stupid errands for Mustang continuously, one right after another with no breaks. And, um, the rest would take much too long to explain right now," Seeing that Russell was beginning to look rather pissed off I added, "I'll tell you, I promise. Just not now."

He sighed turning back to what he had been working on previously.

Curiously I asked, "What are you trying to do?"

He tossed a sideways glance over his shoulder as I walked up beside him.

"There's been a small outbreak of the Red Water Cough. I just need to finish this up before the people arrive."

I looked around the room and saw vials of green, yellow, and orange liquid in a case above the table. I turned back to see him alchemize the potted plant so Nor pigments went into a test tube below it. Watching him using alchemy reminded me of the last time I had actually watched him. It reminded me of a question that had been bugging me for years.

"Russell, why did you call after me? You know, to come back alive?"

He froze for a few moments, seeming to be trying to gather his thoughts. "W-well, I-uh…" His face was quickly reddening. "E-Ed, I-"

"Russell, my boy! We have a new batch of customers and I-" A small fat old man had slammed open the door and shouted overly enthusiastically, wearing a long white lab coat. He stopped his seemingly cheerful act, the moment he saw me.

"Russell," His voice deathly low, "Why's a military personal here?"

Turning to me he started to shout that Ā 'get the hell out of his clinic that instant'. Russell was staring at the exchange between me and his employer, open mouthed. Apparently shocked at his boss's sudden change in attitude.

After brutally (and literally) kicked out of the clinic, I ended up face down in the dusty road, just off the steps.

"Damn crazy old man! How the hell is he a doctor?" I muttered angrily as I slowly stood and hastily began brushing dust from my clothes. That's when I noticed a shadow standing over me.

"Hey there, kid. Been a while since I've seen you around here."

Looking up to see the recognizable face of Belsio.

"Oh, heh, heh. Hey Belsio, how's your farm doing?"

"Oh it's fine. I heard from Fletcher your back in town. Figured I'd find you. Seems you're still getting into trouble."

I laughed nervously as Belsio turned around and started to walk down the road.

"I'll need a bit of help picking the lemons, and Russell'll be a while with that group in there. So you'll have to wait some time for him," Belsio hinted as he paused in his walking so I could catch up.

"Sure thing!"

Hours flew by as I climbed trees and helped pick the precious fruit that had remade Xenotime into a good sized trading city.

"Hey Edward!" I poked my head out of the large leaves of the tree I was currently picking. Seeing Belsio waving me down I nodded, grabbed my half-filled basket and slowly began to descend.

As I hung from the last branch, which was at least ten feet off the ground, I held the basket close to my body with my flesh hand; automail arm grasping tightly to the tree limb. My coat was discarded at the base of the tree; pants smudged with dirt, shirt no longer tucked in but hanging out with my sleeves rolled up past my elbows. My hair falling messily from my ponytail.

I looked around fro the ladder I had used to climb up, or Belsio. However I found no one and no trace of the ladder.

"Shit," I was now stuck in the tree, hanging by one arm on a now weakening and cracking branch.

"Heh, you_ always_ seem to be in some sort of trouble."

Looking across the way to another tree, I saw Russell leaning casually against a trunk, before walking slowly toward me and standing underneath me. His arms stretched up, "Drop," was all he said.

I stared at him for a moment, debating whether or not he would seriously catch me or just let me fall.

Hearing the branch creaking due to my weight, I released it from my tight, death grip hold. Falling momentarily, as air rushed past my body till I felt arms encircling my back, both of us collapsing heavily on the ground.

I groaned as I started to lift myself off of Russell. I saw my basket had fallen a few feet from us.

"Wow, Ed, you're heavier than you look!" looking down and finding I was still pinning him to the ground. I 'eep'-ed and sat up quickly and moved away from him so he could get up. Blushing heavily I offered my automail hand to help him up.

"Sorry," I muttered as I busied myself with check my clothes for dirt. Feeling watched, I glanced up slowly to see Russell staring intently at me. His hand rose and cupped my cheek, I blinked a few times in shock, as his thumb gently rubber the corner of my mouth.

"You had a little dirt…" Russell trailed off nervously as he back away, dropping his hand.

We both coughed a little before he stood a tad straighter.

"Edward, I apologize for Dr. Quack, and I'd like to take you out…for dinner…tonight," Russell progressively grew quieter, so much so that I had to strain myself to hear him.

'_Like a…date?'_ I thought as I stared at him in a daze.

He coughed a little to regain my attention. I quickly realized he was waiting for my answer.

"Y-yeah! Sure, s-sounds nice!"

We averted our eyes from each other nervously.

"Um, I know this great restaurant. Er, it's the one you ate at last time. O-or we could go someplace fancier if you prefer. I-"

"Its fine Russell," I chuckled putting my hand on his shoulder, "I'd honestly rather not go someplace fancy like this." Laughing as I gestured to myself as he too joined in. We continued laughing as we made our way out of Belsio's lemon farm.

The diner may have been uneventful, but it was quiet enjoyable. I told Russell of where I'd been and he told me of how he found the cure and talked about his job. We compared our alchemy notes and reviewed each others successes. Of course there was an argument or tow, but they were friendly and easily resolved.

As we walked leisurely through the now uninhabited and darkening streets, we continued to discuss alchemy.

I was laughing about something Russell had said, when I looked to my side to see he was no longer there.

Wiping around to see Russell standing near a lit street lamp, looking rather withdrawn in the flickering fire light of the lamp.

"Russell, what's the matter?" I quietly asked as I walked back to where he was.

"Ed, there's more to tonight than just apologizing for my boss," Russell paused, momentarily looking at me. Catching my eyes staring at him with concern, his gaze returned to the dark, dusty road. All I could do is stand a few feet away in the dark and watch him fight himself as to whether he should continue or not.

"You had asked why I told you to come back, after all we'd been through," his voice was choked as if he were about to cry. "I-I said that because…I couldn't bear to find out one day that you had died…I …when they said you were gone, I don't know what kept me going."

I nearly reeled back in shock.

"Maybe it was Fletcher, or maybe it was the fact that I couldn't truly believe you were gone. You'd never done what you'd been told to do, in fact you'd go ahead and do the complete opposite of what you were told!" He took a deep breath, before continuing, "How was I to know if you'd listen to me or not? I said what I said because I…I love you."

Russell moved his heard to stare into my eyes, his own blazing with emotion, while my mind was crashing down in tidal wave of thoughts.

_'He loves me! He…loves...me…__**Russell**__ loves me! But I was __**so**__ sure he was…that he liked women!...loves me!'_ Happiness washed over me in layers, and I felt so light all of the sudden, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

I blinked and furiously shook my head and took a deep breath before looking up to confess, but he wasn't facing me anymore.

"Sorry Ed, let's just forget this happened," his voice was rough with emotion.

My eyes widen in horror as he began to walk away.

Without thinking I grabbed his arm and spun him around; pushing him back against the pole of the street lamp.

"W-where the hell do you think you're going? I don't want to forget!"

Russell refused to look me in the eye, though his body did stiffen against the pole.

I growled in frustration, "Damn it all! I love you!"

I let go of his arms and grabbed his face, standing on my toes and pulling his head down. I closed my eyes and kissed him.

The kiss didn't last long, but it was sweet and slow.

I pulled back first, averting my eyes and stepping back a bit to give Russell some room. We weren't parted long before I was enveloped in a tight embrace.

"Thank the Gate, Ed, thank the Gate!" he murmured as he nuzzled the top of my head.

I relax into his hold and returned the hug, blushing as I realized how forward I'd just been.

"You really had to pull my face down, _that_ far to kiss me, eh?" His voice smooth as he alluded to my height, or lack there of.

Rolling my eyes I gently loosened his embrace and tipped my head up to press my lips to his again.

He bit my lip softly asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little against his and felt his tongue slip in and hesitantly touch mine. I leaned my head back, allowing him better leverage. His arms tightened around my waist, bringing my body closer to his. I let out a loud moan as Russell's tongue played with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to thread my fingers through his hair, as his hands wandered up and down my back. We pulled back again for air, and Russell and I stared at each other.

It was then that I realized I'd _finally_ had my first kiss.

We both smiled simultaneously.

"Er, do you want to spend the night at the hotel?"

Seeing the look he gave me I immediately started to babble.

"Well, because it's late and pretty dark out and I was just thinking-"

His lips met my forehead and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders beginning to guide me in the direction of the hotel.

"I'd love to spend the night, Ed"

I could feel the blush on my cheeks, and shrugged closer to him, feeling more relaxed and free than I had in years.


End file.
